Won't Say I'm In Love
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: Oneshot Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all came up with a plan to finally get Gabriella to tell her boyfriend, Troy, that she loves him. Troyella fluff!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or High School Musical. The song in this is 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' by the Cheetah Girls.

Won't Say I'm In Love

I was getting very aggravated and quite annoyed and felt I was about to blow. For the entire day, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had been pestering me about Troy. I had _tried_ avoiding them all day but every time I ran into them it was always the same thing. Over and over again and I was getting on my last nerves.

I knew they had something up their sleeve because they knew I wouldn't possibly even consider what they wanted me to do. And what did they want me to do exactly? Well, they wanted me to tell Troy, my five month boyfriend, that I was in love with him. Easy, right? Wrong.

It wasn't that I didn't love him, because I knew I defiantly did. It was no more than a month ago during our little vacation during spring break to the beach when I realized it. I could still remember the exact moment I realized it.

---

_I felt my bare feet sink into the sand with every step I took and my hand warm in Troy's muscular and rough one._

_I wasn't quite sure what time it was but I could tell it was late from the amount of darkness and the stars in the sky. I did feel slightly drowsy which made me suspect it was close to midnight._

_I felt a gentle cool breeze blow against my body and whisk my hair around my face as I slightly shivered. I was only in a tank top and jeans that were rolled up, Troy in a long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans._

_Troy slowed down and leaned back, sitting down, gently pulling me down to sit in front of him with his arms wrapped securely around me, rubbing my bare arms to warm them up with the friction. He rested his chin on my shoulder as I leaned my back against him._

"_Do you think it can get much better than this?" he asked with a sigh._

_I smiled as I closed my eyes, resting my head on the crock of him neck. "I don't think so," I mumbled tiredly._

_I heard him chuckle softly as I relaxed, very content with how things were as I ran my finger over Troy's hand while he kiss my forehead and smoothed his other hand soothingly through my hair._

_I buried my head even deeper and sighed. "I could fall asleep right now."_

_After a moment of listening to Troy's steady breathing and the quiet movement of the ocean I opened my eyes and moved my head so I could see Troy. He was staring out at the ocean with a thoughtful expression, his hand still absentmindedly running through my hair._

_After a moment he felt my eyes upon him and turned towards me, smiling as he stopped his hand and it stayed frozen where it was. I only stared back for mere seconds before closing my eyes and moving my face forward until my lips met his in a tender kiss. He immediately reacted and slowly moved his hand slightly down to my neck and pulled me in closer. I twisted around to make it easier and before I knew it Troy leaned in with his free hand rested on my back and pushed me gently down, never for a second breaking the kiss._

_Soon we need to pull away in need of breath and stared at each other emotion filled._

_I watched as Troy's eyes seemed to sparkle in the glow of the moonlight as he tried to regain his breath._

_He slowly leaned in for a small, slow kiss._

"_I love you Gabi," Troy whispered breathlessly against my lips causing my eyes to shoot open, his still closed as I just stared at him._

"_I…" What could I say?_

_He opened his eyes and stared at me for a moment before realizing I couldn't say it back. Smiling sadly, he nodded before getting up off me and running his hands through his hair and we lapsed into a moment of silence._

_I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him worriedly and knew he was hurt. "You're mad, aren't you?" I asked him sadly, quite ashamed._

_He turned his eyes to me in surprise and pulled me into a sitting position before placing me back in front of him. "Of course not," he reassured me and I could tell he meant it, but it still didn't stop me from feeling as bad as possible._

"_I'm sorry," I whispered as I glanced down at my hands. I felt like a horrible jerk._

_He shook his head. "Don't be. It's not you're fault if you don't love me."_

_That was it, right? I didn't love him. That was why I couldn't say it, right? Because I didn't feel the same._

_I glanced up and into his eyes that seemed to be trying to hide its sadness, not succeeding in what it tried so hard to do._

_How could I not love him? He was perfect. Absolutely and utterly perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like him and I had him, so why couldn't I love him?_

"_Gabriella?" He sounded so concerned._

_Why did he have to be so caring? He tells me he loves me and I can't say it back and he's so understanding. Why?_

_I leaned in and kissed him once again, startling him this time but he soon responded in his caring and affectionate way._

_And with that single kiss I knew why I couldn't love him. Because I already did._

_---_

It may not have been the day I fell in love with him, but it was the day I actually thought about it and realized the truth. I was in love with Troy Bolton. And it wasn't as if I _didn't_ want to tell him. I just couldn't. No matter how much or how long I tried. I couldn't.

And that night that I went and told all three girls about what had occurred, they freaked out on me, yelling at me for not saying it back. And ever since that day they had been bugging me to tell him. I don't know why I couldn't.

---

_I sat in class, copying down notes off the board in my math class as I sat beside Troy, one of his hand rested on my knee as he did the same._

_Suddenly a note flew and landed on top of my paper pausing my writing. I glanced around confusedly and spotted Taylor who sat next to Sharpay, both waving there arms telling me to open the note before turning back around before the teacher caught them._

_I sighed as I picked it up and unfolded it._

Dear Troy Lover,

Tell him! Come on…you know you want to. He loves you! You love him! Tell him. We'll bite you if you don't! LOL, joking but come on! He disserves to know.

Oh and do you like your knew nickname? We personally do. Well see yah!

_I felt a blush creep up upon my face at my weird and embarrassing friends. I scrunched up the note as Troy glanced up and looked at my expression, confusedly. I just shook my head and tried working again, placing my hand on top of Troy's as I avoided eye contact with Taylor and Sharpay._

_---_

"_Tell Troy you love him, because he wants to know the truth. He loves you, and you love him too. Tell him already, before its too late because he's sick and tired, and he don't want to wait. Tell him you love him, because he deserves the truth," Kelsi sang cheerfully on the piano as she grinned at me as I stared wide eyes at her and just as she stopped Troy walked in._

_I quickly spun around and as he stepped in and pushed him out._

"_Maybe we should practice later," I said urgently as I dragged him away from the music room._

"_Wha-" But Troy was already trying to keep up with my urgent walking, or running._

_---_

And sadly it didn't stop there. It went from something as small and annoying as whispering it to me while I was talking to Troy during lunchtime, to even getting the cheerleader to make up a cheer about Troy, telling me to 'tell him' which caused Troy, the second after he took a shower and changed after his game, to come and pester me about what I was supposed to tell him. I fortunately never relented.

"Hey Gabriella," Taylor told me as all of three of the girls I had been set on avoiding came up to me.

"Not now you guys," I told them tiredly, not in the mood for them to bug me about Troy.

They smile. "We won't." I sighed, relieved but they sadly continued. "On one condition."

I glared at them before sighing in defeat. "And what is it?"

They exchanged a secretive smile. "You'll have to sing with us in the talent show today."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? That's it?" They nodded. "What song?"

"Now that's a surprise but no worries, you'll know it. And you'll know exactly what parts you'll have to sing."

I stared at them suspiciously. I didn't trust them. "But you know I have stage fright," I tried weaning my way out of this.

"Oh you know Troy got you over that a long time ago."

I tried thinking up another excuse but sighed in defeat and just nodded as the skipped away. Now what were they up to?

---

I sighed as I sat waiting for the talent show to begin and spotted Troy coming up to me.

"Hey babe, what didn't you tell me you were in the talent show?" he asked as he placed a light kiss against my cheek and sat down next to me backstage as everyone was being seated.

I sighed as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I didn't know till today. I've tried everything to get out of it."

He slung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

I pulled my head up slightly to look at him. "Hey, how did you find out?" I asked him, confused.

With his hand he gently pushed my head back as he answered. "Sharpay told me to come and said it was important."

I scrunched my forehead in confusion and again questioned what was up with them but was interrupted by Taylor coming up to us.

"You ready?" she asked me as I raised my head to look at her.

"Sure," I told her, bored.

She laughed. "Troy, you should probably go and get to you're seat. I got Chad to save you one with the rest of the guys."

I pouted as Troy stood up, taking his arm off me and grabbing my hand, pulling me up with him.

"This is going to be the first time I sang on stage without you and my stage frights coming back," I pouted.

He smiled. "What about you're choir?"

I scoffed. "That doesn't count."

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck babes, no worries. You'll do great. I'll be sitting there cheering you on."

I pulled back. "You better."

He laughed and pulled me into a kiss before saying bye to me and Taylor and walking off to take his seat.

"You should tell him," Taylor told me as I spun around to look at her.

"Hey, you promised," I accused of her.

She smiled innocently. "You haven't sung yet."

I sighed as I tried calming my nerves. I though I was over this stage fright. Guess not.

---

"And last up is Sharpay Evan's, Kelsi Neilson, Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez!" introduced one of the students running the event that I wasn't quite sure of who it was. "Give it up for them!"

All four of us walked up on stage and I held my breath nervously as Sharpay went to the microphone and grabbed it.

"This song is dedicated to Troy Bolton from his long time girlfriend. I think you'll like this Troy," she said with a wink as the audience clapped and yelled loudly, Troy and the guys joining in.

I was completely confused as Taylor handed me a microphone. "You sing first," she whispered to me.

I took a glance at Troy as he smiled at me reassuringly and nodded silently telling me its okay.

The song began and my breath caught in my throat. _Oh boy_, I cursed silently to myself as Kelsi nudged me to begin. I opened my mouth and began.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that,"

I tried to avoid looking at Troy but I couldn't help it as my eyes travelled to him. He leaned forward and listened intently knowing it was for him. Sharpay had told him to play close attention before hand and he was doing so. She had told him it was extremely important. If only I had known this before hand, that she had told him this. Maybe I could have run earlier.

All I knew was that I had to get though with this and then kill all three of those girls.

I watched Troy as his eyes flashed over to the others as they began singing and I could feel my face heat up.

"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya-"

They looked amusedly at me as the came up beside me and I tried hiding my face in embarrassment. The all nudged over to Troy and I closed my eyes and pouted, not wanting to see Troy.

"-Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of"

I opened my eyes slowly as my turn came up and I looked over at Troy but her had his elbow resting on his knee and his hand covered his mouth. And at the moment I began to sing Troy leaned back, his hand removing itself from his face and revealing an amused smile at my embarrassment. I wanted to go and die in a hole.

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

I looked at Troy and tried to get my embarrassment down as the others sang.

You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh

And in that second I realized that song was really described all aspects of me and Troy and maybe it could help with my relationship with Troy.

It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

Troy grinned widely and seemed quite happy about what he was beginning to realize.

_I love you too_, he mouthed to me and I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!""

I watched as Troy smiled turned into an affectionate one and he leaned fully back in his chair as the guys around him teased him. He ignored them as he kept his eyes on me. At the same time the girls began dancing around me in a teasing manner.

"You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?"

I smiled back at him as I began getting into the song.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"

I shook my head in denial and smiled at Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay. Maybe I didn't have to kill them. Just hurt them a little bit.

It was there turn.

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"

Chad patted Troy on the back and he turned to him with a grin. I think he told Chad about the situation. Okay well obviously he told him. They laughed and Troy's grin widened as he looked at me brightly as I sung again.

"You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"

Sharpay slung her arm around me as Taylor stood on the other side. Kelsi went down the stage stairs and over to Troy, grabbing his hand and pulling him quickly back onto the stage. I tried turning and walking of but both Sharpay and Taylor wouldn't let me.

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!"

Kelsi pushed Troy up in front of me as I tried running away again when all three girls back up but Troy spun me around and into his arms. I stared up at him and brought the microphone up to me.

"The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love"

The crowd was going wild as I buried my head in Troy's chest in embarrassment as he wrapped his arms around me with a chuckle.

"You're doing flips read our lips you're in love"

I moved my face so I was facing the crowd and so I was able to sing my part.

"You're way off base  
I won't say it"

I smiled as I rested my head against Troy's chest as the basketball team all screamed loudly. The girls came around us and grinned while they sang.

"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love"

I mock glared at them as the all gave me playful glares. Troy's arms still around me. My turn.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no"

I pulled away from Troy's embrace slightly and mouthed a thank you to the girls who nodded and sang.

"Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!"

I turned to Troy as he smiled affectionately at me and I quickly returned it.

"I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love"

Troy leaned in and kissed me lovingly as the crowd roared. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay looked at each other in a job well done as they finished off the song.

"Sha la la la la la...(sigh)"

Troy pulled away as we ignore the crowd as the curtain closed. He rested his forehead on mine and sighed. "Even if you won't say it out loud, I love you too."

Okay, so I won't even hurt Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi. I'll probably give them all presents.

_I love you Troy, _I thought to myself.

"I hope one day you can say it though," he whispered as he kissed me again.

And you know what, I hoped I could too.

A/N: I hope you like. I might make a sequel of when she really tries to say it. I just love making cute one-shots. If you have any ideas on one that you want then I would be happy to. I have many more planned out. Defiantly. Hope you liked.


End file.
